paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Missing Masterpiece
The WOOF Patrol is out playing when a artwork at the local art gallery goes missing. It's up to the WOOF Patrol to investigate and find this thief! Note: Some characters do not have pages yet so here is the WOOF Patrol's offical page where you can look at the gallery and such: https://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/WOOF_Patrol *Amy *Battle *Snowflake *Fine *Browser *Wind *Hurricane *Torpedo *Flinch *Dune *Art Gallery Owner *Unnamed Stray Dog "Tip! You're it!" Browser shouted as he swiftly tipped Wind on the back. "I wonder why no one's tipped me yet," Flinch said as she watched the game from her small perch on her pup house or "kit house" as Amy said it was called. "Maybe it's because they don't think you're playing," Battle said from beside her. Flinch rolled her eyes, it wasn't like Battle to say such a thing, even if it was sarcastic. Together, the two watched as Wind re-tipped Browser before running off at full speed. The poor Pomeranian seemed to sigh in defeat before noticing Flinch. With in seconds, he was already running towards the two and swiftly tipped Flinch on the neck. "Here's your queue," Battle said blankly towards the tabby cat. Within moments, Flinch had already jumped off of her house and was off jumping towards Browser. She jumped from kennel to kennel, chasing after the Pomerian in an attempt to catch up to him. As she began to overtake him, she pounced and swiftly pinned him to the ground. "Hey! That's cheating!" Browser shouted, scrambling to get off of her grip. "Tip!" Flinch mewed, running off not even daring to speak up to Browser. "Where in the rule book does it say Flinch can't pin you to the ground?" Battle asked, jumping down from the kit house. "I don't know yet it's definitely cheating!" Browser shouted. "Stop making false accusations," Fine said from behind them. Just at that moment, their pup tags lit up as Amy's voice blared through the speakers; "WOOF Patrol! To the HQ!" "We should probably get to Amy," Fine said, running towards the Headquators. Together, Browser and Battle charged towards the HQ and ran inside the elevator. "Where's Hurricane?" Snowflake asked. "I'm here!" The Cockapoo's voice came from outside the Ground Floor as he leaped inside the elevator. "Alright, let's go!" Dune shouted as the elevator began to move upwards. They swiftly changed into their uniforms before the elevator began to move upwards again. Once they reached the top floor, they leaped out of it and faced Amy "WOOF Patrol ready for anything Miss Amy!" Battle barked. "I have to thank you all for making it!" Amy began, "An artwork at the art gallery has gone missing!" The pups gasped. "Flinch, I'll need you to help track down the artwork," Amy continued, pressing a button on her pup pad. "I'm on the case!" The grey tabby kitten mewed. "Battle, I trust you with your sense of smell to help track down the piece of art," Amy said, pressing another button on her pup pad. "Ready to run into a war!" Battle cried. "And Wind," Amy pressed another button on her pup pad, "I need you to try spotting any anyone who may seem suspicious or anything that may resemble the artwork." "Wind is on the way!" The Papillon shouted. "Let's go WOOF Patrol!" Amy cried. Together, Flinch, Battle and Wind watched as the ramp lowered itself swiftly before running down it and jumping into their vehicles. Shortly after, Amy peddled down with her bicycle and together they traveled towards the art gallery. *** “You finally made it!” the art gallery owner cried as the team reared up towards it. “Guess we have,” Amy said with a shrug as she parked her bike just outside the gallery. “The artwork looked like this,” the owner said, pulling out a small printed picture of the painting. “Alright, here you go Wind!” Amy said, taking the photo of the artwork and handing it towards the brown and white puppy. “Flyin’ towards the sky!” Wind cried, taking the image and placing it on her plane dashboard before flying off. “There’s one thing out of the way,” Amy remarked, turning towards the others, “Now Battle and Flinch, you guys go inside and find where the artwork previously was. From there, try seeing if you can track the thiefs scent. I’ll stay out here in case anything else happens outside.” Both Flinch and Battle nodded before charging off inside the gallery. Side by side, they navigated they the navigated the walls decorated with colourful pieces of art. "I'm just glad I know this place inside-out!" Flinch remarked as she made a expertly sharp turn down one hallway. They soon came to a halt at the edge of a hallway where just four holes remained where a painting should have been. "Mew Camera!" Flinch commanded. Within seconds, a small heat camera was released out of the small cats pup pack. "This should help," the grey tabby said. Within moments, a collection of yellow footprints came into focus on the small camera's screen. "Aha!" Flinch cried, following the prints with the camera held up towards her eye. After a couple seconds, they came to a halt at a door labelled 'Staff Only'. “There’s something is there,” Flinch observed, retracting the camera. “I’ll get Amy!” Battle cried, running through the hallways towards the exit. Flinch sat down, not even daring to go with Battle as she glued her ears against the door and waited to here a sound from the room. After a couple seconds, Battle returned with Amy at her heels. Together, they halted at the door as Flinch prepared for the doors to be opened. “I’m going to try to be as quiet as possible,” Amy said, slowly opening the door. As the door slowly began ajar, a large black dog with a splash of white on his paws and tail came into view appearing to have the painting carefully beside him. “Aha!” Amy cried, running straight into the room before giving off an ear splitting bark. Within moments, the stray was out and running straight out of the building in frantic surprise. “Well, that was unexpected!” Amy chuckled, entering the room and grabbing the painting. “I guess so,” Flinch said as Battle let out a small giggle. “Let’s return this to where it belongs,” Amy said, wandering out of the room whilst clutching the painting tightly. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:WOOF Patrol Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:WOOF Patrol Complete Series Category:WOOF Patrol Season 1